


Chocolate and Snuggles

by Higgles123



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Who doesn't hate period pain? And who wishes they had an Eddie Brock to make it all better?
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Chocolate and Snuggles

You glanced at your phone on the bedside table and groaned as another pain tore through your uterus. Like clockwork, the painkillers you had taken exactly four hours ago, right before you went to bed, were beginning to wear off and the incessant stabbing feeling in the lower half of your body was back with a vengeance. Oh, how you wished to be like one of those girls who just breezed through their period. You know, like one of those television adverts where the ridiculously attractive girl- who was miraculously without a hint of the disgusting period acne that erupted all over your face like Mount Vesuvius- skipped around doing sports and swimming and winning olympic golds in gymnastics with her leg stretched around her neck, without the fear of leakage from her downstairs area.

What a pile of crap. Tampons, towels, cups, whatever. None of it made you want to do anything other than eat copious amounts of chocolate and watch serial killer documentaries on Netflix, which then made your over active imagination even more certain that the sweet old man who lived next door to your parents fit the perfect profile of a murderer. Not to mention the idea of going anywhere near a swimming pool during your period set off this irrational fear that blood would pour out of you like some sort of ovarian massacre, which then would alert every shark within a fifty mile radius to come and get you. Ok, so sharks coming through the drains was perhaps a slightly dramatic idea, but in your defence your boyfriend was host to a symbiote which once would have sounded ridiculous if you hadn’t have witnessed it with your own eyes on many an occasion. Anyway, after each chocolate and Netflix binge, you’d call your mother to remind her not to go into old Mr Steadman’s house alone or to at least tell someone where she had gone, and then you would put down the phone with a sigh as you tried to avoid the empty wrappers and chocolate crumbs that littered your bed. You’d tell yourself that this self sabotage had to stop, and you promised yourself that as soon as Mother Nature had finished torturing you for this month you would really work on bettering yourself. You’d exercise, eat green vegetables, even shove a rose quartz crystal egg up your foof because you would quite honestly try anything that gave you even one percent of Gwyneth Paltrow’s perfectly goopalicious complexion and make up-less flawless glow. (Such a bitch, gah!)

Dragging yourself out of bed, you hobbled through your apartment, switching on every light along the way because you had watched far too many of those aforementioned documentaries to wander around in the pitch dark like some sort of idiot just waiting to be murdered. And also you were somewhat of a klutz and couldn’t be trusted to manoeuvre yourself around in the dark without causing serious injury. Finally making it to the kitchen, you threw back some pills and wandered aimlessly up and down the hallway waiting for them to take effect.

Back in high school, your gym teacher always made a point of reminding you girls that periods weren’t a death sentence, and in fact exercise would help with period cramps so you had no excuse not to shimmy into those less than flattering gym shorts and get moving. You hated her guts for it, but even more so because she was actually right. A little light exercise did help to ease the cramps for a while which was currently why you were now walking along the same patch of grey carpeted floor over and over again, wondering just when you had managed to make that giant hole right next to bathroom door. Oh, that’s right, you thought to yourself. That was the time you were carrying a candle from the kitchen and into the bathroom to add a little mood lighting to your bath with Eddie, when you managed to drop the candle and in a bid to save your bare feet, you sacrificed the floor.

Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t even hear the key turn in the lock and it was only when something reached out to touch your shoulder that you screamed and turned to kick your assailant in the groin with a ‘ _hiyah’_ that would have made Bruce Lee proud.

“Jesus Christ,” Eddie groaned, cupping his balls and doubling over in agony. “What the fuck was that for?”

“Shit Eddie, I’m sorry,” you apologised profusely, rushing to put your arms around him. “I thought you were a murderer.”

“Who had a key?” he spat, trying to breathe through the pain. He was actually kind of waiting for Venom to be so kind as to numb his pain receptors, but the symbiote was too busy wrapping himself around you and nuzzling into your neck. Traitor.

“ _Eddie, Y/N is in pain,_ ” Venom announced with a hint of concern in his voice as he wrapped himself even tighter around your body, making you feel all warm and cosy.

“Yeah, she aint the only one, bud,” Eddie muttered, finally standing up straight with a slight grimace.

“Eddie, I really am sorry,” you apologised again cupping his face.

“Don’t worry about it, baby,” he tried to smile although you could see he was still in pain. “What are you doing awake at this time of night anyway? I told you not to wait up for us.”

“I wasn’t,” you reassured him with a grin. “I’ve got the worst period pain and I needed some drugs to make me forget all about it.”

“I don’t think we have those kind of drugs, baby, but I’m certain there’s some painkillers in the cupboard that might do the trick,” Eddie teased.

“I love you,” you smiled, wrapping your arms around him as Venom wrapped his tendrils around both of you.

“I love you too,” Eddie murmured, kissing your lips softly.

He tasted like chocolate and marshmallows you found yourself needing to taste more of him. He grew hard against you and you wanted to groan, because of all the times you were seriously desperate to have sex with this man, who for some inexplicable reason wanted to spend forever with you, the hideously disgusting trickle in between your legs reminded you that you couldn’t.

“Soon as this is over, I’m jumping you Eddie Brock and you won’t know what’s hit you,” you promised him, biting your lip seductively.

Eddie just chuckled and kissed your forehead, before pulling you closer against him. He began to sway from side to side and then without any warning decided to spin you out away from him, then drag you back to him.

“What the hell are you doing?” you frowned.

“Dancing with you, what does it look like?” he frowned back.

“We’re in the hallway at two in the morning with no music,” you commented. “You understand my confusion, yes?”

“I guess,” Eddie smiled. “Now just shut up and dance with me.”

You were in no position, nor did you have any desire, to argue because you were so comfortable and happy right there and then.

“And when we get up in the morning, I’m gonna make you a stack of chocolate chip pancakes as tall as you and then we’llsnuggle up and in bed for the day. That sound like a good plan?”

“ _And we can have lots of chocolate sauce on the chocolate chip pancakes,”_ Venom purred.

“Absolutely, Vee,” you chuckled as you and Eddie continued your slow dance in silence.

You might have been in pain but you had your two favourite people in the world to help you through it. Maybe periods weren’t always so bad after all…Nah, who were you kidding?


End file.
